Induction stoves have been known for decades but have gained popularity in recent years due to their many advantages over other types of stoves. Like a traditional electric stove, an induction stove uses electricity to generate heat. However, instead of heating a resistive element (such as a coil of metal) by passing electric current through it, an induction stove generates an oscillating magnetic field that causes the cooking vessel itself to be heated. The term “cooking vessel,” as used throughout this specification, refers to any pot, pan, skillet or other article in which food or other material is placed to be heated on a stove.
In an induction stove, a wire coil located beneath the cook-top receives an alternating electrical current, and thereby creates an oscillating magnetic field. When a cooking vessel made from a ferromagnetic material is placed on the cook-top, the oscillating magnetic field causes the ferromagnetic material to heat up. The ferromagnetic material is heated by means of magnetic hysteresis loss in the ferromagnetic material as well as by eddy currents created in the ferromagnetic material (which generate heat due to the electrical resistance of the material). The mechanisms by which an induction stove generates heat in a cooking vessel are well known to those of skill in the art. Typically, no portion of the cook-top itself is directly heated by the induction heating element, unlike in a traditional electric stove, where a circular heating element is heated in order to heat a cooking vessel that is placed thereon.
One advantage of induction stoves is that the cook-top surface is often formed of a smooth, ceramic glass material that is easy to clean and has a pleasing appearance. Gas stoves are often much more difficult to clean because of the need to have deep recesses for the grates on which cooking vessels are placed and protrusions for the gas outlets.
Additionally, the fact that no portion of an induction cook-top itself is directly heated provides a safety benefit over a traditional electric stove. As is well known, the heating element of a traditional electric stove remains dangerously hot for a long period after the stove is turned off. This residual and unwanted heat poses a clear safety hazard, which can be largely overcome by induction stoves.
Unfortunately, prior art induction stoves, while possessing many advantages over traditional gas and electric stoves, still suffer from notable drawbacks. In many prior art induction stoves, the ceramic glass cook-top surface, while pleasing to look at, is sometimes susceptible to scratches in the areas of the cook-top in which cooking vessels are placed during use. Cooking vessels used for induction cooking include those constructed from cast iron, carbon steel, and some stainless steels—which materials can sometimes have rough surfaces and/or corners that can scratch ceramic glass. Also, very heavy cooking vessels (such as those made from cast iron) may crack or break the cook-top if they are mishandled or dropped on the cook-top.
Additionally, it is sometimes undesirable to clean the cook-top itself. For example, the cook-top may retain some residual heat from the cooking, or the cook-top may be susceptible to damage from a particularly abrasive cleaning product. Or, if a plurality of induction stoves are installed in a hotel or dormitory, cleaning all of the cook-tops by hand may be an inefficient use of time. In such circumstances, it may not be desirable to clean the cook-top.
Further, the benefit of not directly heating any part of the cook-top can be noticeably reduced as a result of the transfer of heat from the cooking vessel (which was directly heated by the induction coil) to the cook-top surface. While the induction stove cook-top will not pose as serious a safety hazard as a traditional electric stove, the residual heating of an induction stove cook-top can be annoying and can, in some cases, cause minor burns.
Some prior art induction stoves have included features intended to improve the safety and performance of the stoves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,224 to Kataoka et al. discloses an induction stove that includes an electrostatic shielding member formed on the top surface of the cook-top. The electrostatic shielding member also includes an insulating layer that is intended to prevent leakage current from harming a user of the stove. However, both the shielding member and the insulating layer protrude above the cook-top and are not removable from the cook-top. These features of the Kataoka stove impede cleaning of the cook-top and are vulnerable to breakage. Also, there is no disclosure of any means to handle or mitigate the heat retained in the cook-top from the cooking vessel. There is also no protection provided against scratching or cracking of the insulating layer or the electrostatic shielding member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,603 to Hoh et al. discloses an induction stove that includes, as an additional heating mechanism, a conventional electrical resistive heating unit. The cook-top includes heat resisting plates in the induction cooking zones, and each plate has planar heating element attached in a groove on the bottom of the plate. There is no disclosure of a means to prevent or mitigate the unsafe indirect heating of the cook-top via the cooking vessel.
What is desired therefore, is an assembly and/or device that will protect the cook-top of an induction stove and that will improve the ease of cleaning of the stove. It is also desired that such an assembly and/or device alleviate the problems associated with the indirect heating of an induction stove cook-top.